YuGiOh! GX, Wanderer's Chronicles: Across the Board - HIATUS
by Wildheart of Obelisk Blue
Summary: When Jaden enters his second year in Duel Academy he soon finds out that the world isn't quite as it seems, and that even the fundamental foundations and support pillars upon which the modern world has been built upon aren't what they seem to the public eye to be, and that Duel Academy is facing greater danger than ever. AU / OOC, Jaden X Alexis. Chapter VII UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So.. I'm back. With yet another go at this fanfiction thing. And with yet another go at the YuGiOh GX AU / OOC thing. Anyways, this time I think I'll actually end up getting the story to a finish rather than deleting it halfway through, as this time I have clear drafts for each chapter already done and know exactly what I want to do with some of the major plot points of the story. With that said, enjoy some YuGiOh GX AU and the good old sweet love that we never got to witness on screen, Alexis X Jaden!

 **!IMPORTANT!** : The occasional " **:*:** " markings in the story mean that either the Point of View is changing from a person to another, or the scene is changing / jumping somewhere else.

* * *

 **YuGiOh GX: Wanderer's Chronicles: Across the board.**

 **Chapter I - Boys will be boys**

 _"I often wondered about this day, you know? Whether, once the great game has been played out, the players would have the opportunity to shake hands across the board."_

* * *

It was morning in Miami, USA. The city was waking up into another typical Monday. With the ocean's waves gently crashing onto South Beach, and with the last of the still drunken partygoers making their way back to their homes Miami was ready for yet another week. One of the first up to walk the streets was a young, sixteen year old boy. His build was fairly athletic and his style fresh. He wore a pair of red nikes, tightly fit beige city shorts, a white v-neck t shirt and a red varsity jacket with a white letter "S" on it, as he walked down towards Venice beach, where he knew he'd easily get a taxi from. The boy's hair was dark brown and messy, and on both of his ears he was rocking diamond studs. The boys brown eyes were fixated on the seemlingly endless flow of traffic passing past him as he patiently waited for a vacant taxi. After some waiting, he ended up getting his cab and as he jumped to the back of the yellow car he spoke to the cabbie.

"Where ya headed?"

"Airport, please."

"Sure thing, off to anywhere nice ?"

"To Duel Academy, I'm going home."

 **:*:**

The brown haired boy jumped out of the cab after paying for the fare, and entered the departure terminal of Miami International Airport. At the check in desks for Kaiba Air - Duel Academy's very own airline, chartering from major cities across the USA such as Miami, Domino City, New York, etc. to the Duel Academy island, where the best duelists from USA were to go to Highschool and become the best at what they loved to do. Dueling. - He was greeted by a short boy with light blue hair, a pair of glasses and a matching varsity jacket. Although, the short boy was wearing a black undershirt instead of white, and was also dressed up in a pair of black jeans.

"Jeez Syrus, didn't you get the memo that it's summer here in Florida? Or are you perhaps about to travel to the north pole?" The brown haired boy greeted the shorter one.

"Sarcastic as always Jay, how was your summer?" Syrus answered as the boys did their signature bro handshake.

"Busy, met a lot of interesting people." - " _And also got a letter from Chancellor Sheppard stating that our whole school is in danger. Yet again._ " - Jaden continued in his head.

"Cool, cool. How about Alexis, seen her during the summer at all?" Syrus teased, making Jaden blush like he was a tomato.

"No. Why would I have?" Jaden tried to sidetrack the conversation.

"Well, because I think half the school saw you carrying Alexis in your arms out of the rubble after you saved her from -" Syrus was interrupted as a third boy shouted from the security check line.

"Yo, Jay! You better hurry up with that luggage, don't wanna miss our plane do we now?" The boy who spoke was 5' 8, had teal hair, similarily messy to Jaden's, green eyes, and he wore a blue and white varsity jacket, similar to the one Jaden and Syrus had. Only that his was in different color, and had the letter "O" on it.

"Will be there in a second Jesse!" Jayden shouted back smiling at his friend.

"I'm counting.." Jesse replied with a challenging smirk on his face.

"I'll race you there." Jaden whispered to Syrus.

 **:*:**

"Welcome back to Duel Academy second year students! Your ride to the dorms is waiting for you at the port, take your time to leave your luggage at your room and then enjoy today and the following day relaxing, and getting back used to the campus, school starts on Wednesday at 8:00AM. Again, from your pilot's part, welcome home!" The announcement could be heard shortly after the plane had landed to Domino City's airport. From there, the students would all be, one grade at a time - regardless of dorm or which plane they came into Domino with - transferred to the Duel Academy island on a speed ferry.

The cruise went fast since for 90% of the time spent on traveling from Domino City to DA, Jaden and his friends were looking for Bastion, Chumley and Chazz, who they hadn't seen at all during the summer holidays.

Once they made it to Duel Academy's port and Jaden stepped out of the ferry with Bastion right behind him they both did the exact same thing. They took a deep, deep breath in, and slowly let the air run back out through their mouth, smelling, and tasting the Island's fresh and slightly humid air.

"It's good to be home." Jaden exclaimed as they were all loaded to their minibusses, taking the second years to their dorms.

* * *

Sorry for the short and slightly actionless first chapter, but I just wanted to get things started off with a little "introductionary chapter" where a little bit is revealed but a lot let unanswered, such as "What did Jaden save Alexis from last year?" And "What was reduced to rubble / ruins?" and probably the clearest one out of them all, "What was Chancellor Shephards letter all about?" Find out, when YuGiOh GX!: Wanderer's Chronicles: Across the Board returns.

Read and review!

Chapter II coming out, this week. (30.05.2016-5.6.2016)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Hey readers! Welcome back, I hope you've had an awesome day. Anyway, I just wanted to take a little bit of time here from the start for a slight apology about the first chapter. I wrote it late at night, and thus published it without checking most of the chapter, that ended it up having multiple mistakes, such as Jaden' and Syrus' varsity jacket have the letter "S" not "R" on them, and some even more stupid mistakes such as placing Miami in California and Venice Beach into Miami.. Dont even know where I got those from, but they are all fixed now. Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **YuGiOh! GX: Wanderer's Chronicles: Across The Board.**

 **Chapter II: Quite the evening**

 _"Jaden, you need to listen to me!"_

 _"I'm not leaving you here man!"_

 _"You have to go now Jaden! The building is going to collapse!"_

 _"Zane, please don't do this. Syrus can't stand losing you" Jaden pleaded._

 _"You can't save me Jaden, not even in your wildest dreams. I'm sick J, have been for a long time, let me stay and die an honorable death, as a sacrifice to save you guys. Let Syrus now that his big bro died to save him. Let him know I lo-" *Cough* "- Just go Jaden!" Zane demanded._

 _Jaden's expression was pure agony._

 _"You will be remembered Zane." Jaden said quietly, as the buildings structures started to collapse around him._

 _"GO JADEN! BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" Zane yelled back._

Jaden's eyes shot open and he jumped up from his bed.

" _Can't these dreams just stop.._ _"_ Jaden wondered as he started to calm down.

"Another bad dream Jay?" A voice asked from the bunk above him. It was Syrus.

"Yeah.." He answered bluntly.

"About what happened last year?" Syrus questioned, with his tone turning into the one of a boy who had seen and experienced terrible pain - both mental and physical - and to a voice of a boy that saw the one who had tormented him standing before his eyes. That's how Jaden felt about Syrus' tone as he continued.

"Look Jay, it wasn't easy on any of us, but you have to talk about it with someone. You can't let the past consume you."

"I know Sy. I'm sorry, but I'd rather not talk about it. Let's just forget it and move on." Jaden replied, maybe a little too annoyed. Syrus was just trying to help, and he knew that, but he just couldn't talk about it. He just couldn't.

"Fine, but don't dwell on what went wrong, focus on the future." Syrus answered before starting to snore, and as always, that was a sign that Syrus was fast asleep.

Jaden knew all too well his friend was right. He couldn't hold on to the past for ever, and that he'd have to talk about it with someone, at some point. Right now however, was the time to get some sleep.

 **:*:**

"This is _DELICIOUS!"_ Chumley exclaimed as he took another bite of his grilled cheese.

"True that, I had already forgotten how good the meals here at Duel Academy are." Jaden agreed while coming back to the table with a plate full of bacon, croissants, grilled cheese, and other delicious foods that he had found from the buffet.

The boys enjoyed their breakfast and met up with Bastion and Jesse who were both waiting in the lobby of DA.

"So what do you guys say about us heading to the southern beach today?" Jaden suggested.

"Sounds pretty good, the Obelisk second years are planning a welcome home party there for all the dorms." Jesse said.

"Even better!" Jaden agreed.

"Maybe I'll get to see Jasmine!" Chumley said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"I think someone has a crush on Jasmineeee.." Jesse and Jaden teased in unison.

"No I don't, I mean no, no one does, I mean how would I know?" Chumley stuttered while blushing deep.

"Chumley? What color is a fire truck?" Jesse continued to tease.

"I think it's pretty close to Chumley's face right about now.." Jaden finished.

"You two do realize that I could bash your heads together right now, right?" Chumley threatened.

"Yeah we know Chum, we know." The boys answered in unison, laughing and smiling all together, since they knew what a gentle giant Chumley really was.

"Well he wouldn't be the only one with a crush on an Obelisk, now would he?" Bastion jumped into Chumley's defense, giving Jaden a _"You know what I mean - look"_

 **:*:**

The boys changed into some suitable clothes for a beach party.

Jaden was still rocking his red nikes, but wore white swimming shorts with some red decals on them aswell as a fully red V-neck shirt instead of the varsity jacket and city shorts . The shirt was a tight fit on him and it really showed the muscularity in Jaden's body. He had spent the whole spring and summer working out and it showed. His shoulders and biceps were bigger, back was wider and pecks and abs more ripped than ever.

The others wore similar clothes to Jaden, with some differences of course. Everyone pretty much representing their dorm's colors.

Upon reaching the southern beach of the island, the boys were amazed at what they saw. It was already 8:00PM and the Obelisk second years had done an amazing job.

All around the beach there were blue, cyan, red, yellow and green lights, they had put up a fairly large stage onto the beach, complete with huge speakers and subwoofers, plus a dj deck where the dj had already sunk into his work and was playing the summer hits and making the second and third year students dance and enjoy the party. The Obelisk's had also set up a bar selling weak alcoholic beverages with good taste - meaning a few drinks per person so that no one would get too drunk. Jaden's eyes were scanning the mass of students out on the beach. He knew what he was looking for, and it was not too long until he found it.

"I'll catch you guys later, k ?" Jaden said over his shoulder, already walking into the mass of people. It didn't take long for him to reach what he had seen.

He knew she hadn't seen him yet. There she was again, right in front of his eyes. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He saw that a lot had changed during the summer, she was even more fit - not muscular - but fit, her body had got more curves, and her blonde hair had grown slightly longer. He approached the final few steps slowly, cautious not to make a single sound, and when Jaden was finally close enough he quickly wrapped his arms around the girls waist, hugging her from behind and spoke.

"Hey Lex, miss me?"

The girl almost immediately turned around and the look on her face was priceless.

"Oh my god Jaden, you scared me!" She said while hugging the young man so tight he couldn't breathe.

After a good while of hugging she finally let the Jaden go and they stood across from one another, looking each other in the eye.

"And yeah, I did miss you, dumbass. A lot." Alexis finished with her voice quieter and softer so that only Jaden could hear it. The moment was perfect. After a long summer away from each other this was the perfect reunion, that was until Jesse and Chazz found Jaden.

"Would you look at what we have here.." Jesse started with a teasing smirk on his face.

"Slacker, what business do you have touching MY dream girl?" Chazz raised his voice.

"Chazz I've already told you a million times, there will never be a you and me." Alexis said, seemingly annoyed of the situation.

"Cut it you guys, where'd you leave Sy, Chum and Bastion anyways ?" Jaden broke the upcoming feud before it even started.

"They said something about going to find Jasmine or something." Jesse offered an answer.

"Right, well I guess we should have some fun still, right?" Jaden's proposal was met with nods and agreeing smiles, and so the crew headed out towards the main stage.

 **:*:**

The sun had already set over the horizon as Jaden was sitting under a Magnolia tree, that was in full blossom. The tree was up on a cliff, overseeing the southern beach and the ocean. It was Jaden's favorite place to hide and get some room to think and be alone. This time he would not be alone for long though, since without any warning a soft female voice could be heard.

"Mind if I join you?" The speaker was Alexis. The beautiful Obelisk blue student, whose eyes were blue, hair long and blonde, her body extremely fit and curvy from all the right places, but what Jaden really admired, besides her good looks, was her attitude and personality. It was something he had never seen in anyone before, and something he presumed that he would never find in anyone else.

"Of course not." "Was just getting some air from all the partying. Pretty wild homecoming." Jaden said, while Alexis sat down next to him and pointed her sight to where Jaden was looking. Far into the horizon.

"I missed you during the summer you know.." Alexis started.

"I missed you too, and I was afraid for you too, after what happened last year." Jaden admitted.

"You don't blame yourself for what happened do you? Zane's death and everything.. No one else does, not even Syrus."

"Well none of you were in my shoes where I could have saved him!" Jaden shot back.

"You can't save everyone Jaden, and Zane couldn't be saved from himself. The darkness had already consumed him." Alexis' turned to look at Jaden and continued with a soothing voice.

"No, he wasn't." Jaden answered quietly. Halfly only speaking to himself.

"What do you mean Jaden? We all know what kind of things he did, and how he turned his back on his closest friends." Alexis replied hesitantly.

Jaden chose his words carefully, as these were the things he had a hard time talking about, but as Syrus had said, he needed to open up to someone.

"There was a moment when we were inside Eraxia, before it's collapse at which Zane said something. He said that he couldn't be saved, and that he wanted to die a heroe's death. An honorable death. He told me to tell Syrus and you guys that he died to save you." Jaden muttered out, with a tear starting to form into the corner of his eye.

"So that's what the dreams have been about." Alexis said with an understanding voice. Nothing else was said. Nothing else needed to be said, since Jaden just layed his head onto Alexis' shoulder and closed his eyes, breathing in her pleasant smell, bringing back all the memories he had had with her from the first time they met all the way to this very moment.

"You smell good.." Jaden said, with a sleepy voice and with probably an even sleepier head. Alexis giggled at that.

"You think it's time to go head back to the others ?" Alexis asked.

"I think that might be a good idea, before I fall asleep." Jaden replied.

* * *

First off, just as a disclaimer Jaden and Alexis are not together yet. There are a lot of twists and turns ahead of them, and it will be up to time to tell if they can steer through all of them. Anyways that wraps it up for the second chapter, also a more introductionary one, giving out just a little bit of details such as that Zane died last year and that Jaden had been in a place called Eraxia while it had collapsed? Is that the place he saved Alexis from? What is the darkness that consumed Zane? These and many many more questions to be answered when YuGiOh GX: Wanderer's Chronicles: Across The Board returns.

 **!NEXT CHAPTER SPOILERS!** In the next Chapter you will learn more about the relationship dynamics between the crew, Alexis and Jadens friendship, Chumley and Jasmine, Syrus and ?, Bastion and ? aaand Jesse and ?. More importantly, you will also be given the first major plot point which will have something to do with the letter Jaden got from Chancellor Shephard during the summer.

I hope to see you all next time, have a wonderful day and please R&R! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Hey guys! How's your week been? If good, then great, if not, then tomorrows another day! Anyways, here we go, another chapter of YuGiOH GX! This time in our Alternate Universe, we find out what Chancellor Shephard's letter to Jaden meant, aaand a twist in Alexis x Jaden relationship. This and more to come, enjoy!

 **A/N 2:** Thank you guys for all the reviews, favorites and follows! They mean the world to me! I have however no clue why so many people are worried about how much Jaden is eating, but to clear things off, Jaden does eat more due to the fact that he works out so much. I will not have him overstuffing himself however, this is AU, OOC (Out of character) and OC (Original Character) story, meaning that Jaden's behavior wont be exactly the same as in the anime. Anyhow, enjoy!

* * *

 **YuGiOh GX: Wanderer's Chronicles: Across the Board**

 **Chapter III - Some sort of trouble**

School had been going on for a week now, Jaden was already behind on homework, as per usual. It was friday, meaning it was the last day of the school week, and also meaning that it would be time to figure out what to do with the weekend, since the ship out to the mainland only left on friday evening and came back sunday evening.

"And that's it for todays lesson, class dismissed." Professor Banner ended his lecture on Duel Monster history.

Jaden and Syrus packed their stuff up and were already half way out of the door when Banner called Jaden's name and told him to come back. Jaden signaled Syrus to go ahead, and told him he'd see him later at the dorm. Jaden turned around and walked down the steps of the auditorium like class room, towards Banner's desk.

"What's up teach?" Jaden said carefreely upon reaching his destination. Banner lifted his head from the paperwork he was going through and stared Jaden in the eye.

"Chancellor Shephard needs to talk with you immediately." Banner spat out with his facial expression tight and tone to the point.

Banner lead Jaden through the halls of the academy, up through countless staircases and through a whole bunch of doors, and eventually they both ended up on the door to the Chancellors office - which was more like a luxury penthouse overseeing the island.

They walked in to the large room which was filled with office furniture, on the walls Shephard had put up trophy cases, displaying the various achievments he himself, the academy and it's students had received among the many years the fine academy had existed.

"Banner, you may leave us alone now." Shephard kindly pointed out as Jaden sat down on the chair opposite to the Chancellor's desk. After Prof. Banner had left, Chancellor sat down, opposite to Jaden, with his expression full of worry.

"This must have something to do with the letter you sent me in the summer.." Jaden assumed.

"Yes, you would be right." Shephard answered.

"You spoke of a threat to the school, it's students, and ultimately the world, what was that about?" Jaden inquired.

"You remember what happened at.. At Eraxia, right?" Chancellor Shephard asked. Jaden nodded as an answer.

"Im going to explain this once, and once only so listen carefully. Eraxia wasn't quite what we told you it was. It wasn't a Duel Monster burial ground, where Zane had been haunted by a duel spirit. It was one of the World Pillars -"

"The world what?" Jaden exclaimed. The fuck was Shephard on about?

"World pillars, let me explain dear Jaden. In the beginning, when our universe was born and Duel Spirits and Duel Monsters roamed free on planets uninhabited by another, more dominant life form, there was tremendous amounts of chaos and destruction in this world. The Duel Monsters were fighting against each other, destroying everything in their path." Chancellor Shephard took a small break and stood up from his chair.

"The Force of Creation decided that every single planet and realm with Duel Monsters in them would need supporting pillars, pillars to keep the world intact so to speak, in order to survive long enough until another life form would inhabit the planet and overthrow the duel monsters from their reign, and thus The Force of Creation created seven pillars on planet Earth. One into each of our continents." He continued, opening a holographic map of earth.

"Eraxia was the one placed in Northern America, it was also the one that collapsed. The other five are somewhere in Europe, Asia, Africa, Australia and Oceania, and Southern America." Shephard concluded pointing at each of the continents one at a time.

"Wait - You said there were seven pillars and that there were five left after Eraxia collapsed last year. What about the seventh pillar?" Jaden questioned, but wasn't done yet. "And all this talk about Duel Spirits and Duel Monsters roaming free in the wild like some form of life? I don't believe it. Duel Monsters are an illusion made by Pegasus and Industrial Illusions INC." Jaden stated.

"The one in Antarctica fell somewhere during the stone age. Industrial Illusions on the other hand is - ironically - one big illusion itself, its a cover for the public. Its easier for them to know that there is a God that created the world and that Duel Monsters are just a part of competitive dueling." Shephard answered with a serious tone as he sat back down to his chair.

Jaden was having a hard time trying to grasp on to everything he was being told. If all this was true, the whole world around him was based on a lie, and everything he had learned during his sixteen years of living had also been based on a lie.

"Even if all that were true. Even if our earth was supported by these so called world pillars, doesn't it make this whole place kind of hypocritical as you teach us a whole different history of Dueling, and more importantly a completely different history on how the world was created." Jaden questioned.

"Im sorry Jaden, but it was easier not telling anyone the truth, but I'm afraid that as the darkness is going to fall upon us, everyone will have to know. You are just the first to be informed."

"Fine, lets say all of this is true. Let's just assume that for a second, what is the threat here? The world pillars had been there since the beginning of time, and they still are, I dont get who or what is our enemy." Jaden argued.

"Darkness is our enemy Jaden. The threat we are facing, you have fought before. Only in much smaller scale of course. You have seen the shadow, but you haven't stared into darkness itself yet." Shephard said his face as serious as possible.

"With all due respect, sir. What the hell are you on about?" Jaden asked, thinking Shephard had finally lost his mind.

"Zane. Zane was corrupted by darkness, since he stumbled upon The world pillar Eraxia at a time when the darkness was present. You saw what happened to him. You defeated him in a duel. You defeted a shadow of the darkness."

"What is the darkness then? Some sort of invicible disease?" Jaden inquired.

"Darkness is the counter force of The Force of Creation. There's a small part of darkness in all of us. More of it in some than the others, but once the original source is near it awakens the worst in us. It makes us become nothing but violent and unthoughtful of our actions. It makes our one and only goal to end the world."

"So why didn't the darkness affect me at all?" Jaden asked curiously.

"I MAY have an answer for that. An answer you MAY learn later, after I have spoken with Shephard." A third voice spoke. It was strong and strict, and it came from a few meters behind Jaden. Jaden turned around to see a man, around 190cm, wearing completely black robes and a hood that covered his face.

 _"World pillars?, darkness?, The Force of Creation, what?"_ Jaden's head was spinning. He still wasn't quite sure if he could believe what he had just heard.

"Jaden, would you excuse us. You will know more later. Now go, get rest." Chancellor shephard said, pointing toward the door, as an indication that it was time for Jaden to leave.

 **:*:**

"Is everything okay Jaden?" Alexis asked as Jaden just stared into the horizon while he sat in his chair, apparently sunk into his own thoughts.

"Dude, are we going to play pool or what?" Jesse asked while organizing the balls on the pool table. His question woke Jaden up from his thoughts. "Of course we are." Jaden replied with his usual confidence.

Jaden, Alexis, Jesse and Chloe - a brunette girl with a nice body and dark brown eyes - were at Summerbreeze, a tiki styled cafe / bar for the students that was located near the southern beach of the island.

"Who's breaking?" Jaden asked.

"All fine by me, I'll beat you at 8-ball any day anyways." Jesse joked around.

"Yeah right.." Jaden replied with a sarcastic voice while lining up his first shot. The boys played a few turns, with Jaden ending up with stripes and Jesse having to sink the solid colored balls. About halfway through the game Alexis stood up from her chair at the table and spoke to the boys playing pool.

"Im going to get a drink, you boys want anything?" She asked.

"Im good, thanks." Jesse replied, concentrating on his shot.

"I'd love a cola." Jaden replied, with a puppy dog look on his face, more begging than asking Alexis.

Alexis just rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I'll bring one for you." She replied with a smile.

"Thanks Lex, I owe you one." Jaden replied with a smile of his own.

"Nah, you dont." Alexis said as she turned around and called Chloe "Come help me with these?" The girls headed towards the counter.

"YES!" Jesse yelled, turning Jaden's attention back into the game, Jesse had sunk every single of his remaining balls in one turn, and also had the shot for the 8-ball line up straight. "Watch the master do his thing." Jesse continued as he sunk the solid black ball into one of the corner pockets.

"And that about does it." Jesse said, turning to Jaden with a victorious smirk on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, bla bla bla." Jaden said childishly. He wasn't a good loser. The boys left the cues onto the pool table and headed back to their chairs at their own table.

"You know Jesse, Chancellor Shephard invited me to his office today.." Jaden started as the duo sat down. He had pondered whether he should tell Jesse about what happened at Shephard's office. He had wondered if he should tell anyone at all, but he trusted Jesse, one of his best friends to not say a word to anyone, or worse think that he might be losing his mind.

"Really?! What did you do now? Sneak into the pool after hours again?" Jesse replied with a knowing smile. He was obviously referring to an event that happened last year, before the whole Zane incident had started, Jaden was invited - along with Syrus and Bastion - to a "secret pool party at the obelisk pool", which had turned out to be a trap to get Jaden to duel Alexis, and after her, Jesse.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Jaden replied, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Look man, if I were to tell you something, would you be able to keep a secret?" Jaden continued with a serious tone and his expression blank, already knowing the answer. He knew he could trust Jesse. Even with his life.

"Of course, what's up?" Jesse said, leaning in to focus on what Jaden was about to say. Jaden told his friend everything Shephard had told him, watching his friends face for any reactions but there was none. Jesse's facial expression was serious, meaning that he believed every word Jaden said.

 _"How could he not question any of this?"_ Jaden pondered.

"Jaden, if what you said is true, this world is facing greated danger than ever before, and our odds of surviving is as little as it has ever been." Jesse finally commented, his voice serious and low. That worried Jaden. In his mind, a small piece of his conscious mind had hoped that Jesse would deny everything he had said as a bunch of bullshit and that he would laugh straight at Jaden's face, but instead his friend had been extremely serious and worried. Jaden didn't have the time to reply to Jesse as the girls returned with drinks in their hands.

"Everything ok guys?" Chloe asked as she sat down next to Jesse.

"Yeah, you looked worried." Alexis continued, taking a seat on the chair next to Jaden, handing the boy his drink.

"Nah, we're ok." Jesse said, followed with a look to Jaden. A look that demanded him to comply.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Jaden agreed, seeing his friend's look. Chloe and Jesse quickly sank into a conversation about how Jesse had beaten Jaden in pool, and thus gave Alexis an opportunity to question Jaden's sincerity.

"You know Jaden, you can tell me if something is wrong." Alexis said to Jaden, with her voice calm and.. Was that a sliver of irritation he heard in her voice?

"I know Alexis. Everything is ok." Jaden replied, not even bothering to turn to look at the girl beside him. Alexis was far from happy with his answer.

"Would you tell me if there's something that worried you or something that was going on?" Alexis asked, trying to sound confident in her statement, but failing as her voice cracked slightly, revealing the hidden insecurity.

 _Doesn't he trust you enough to tell you his worries?_

Jaden turned toward the girl, whose gaze was fixated on the floor. He gently lifted her chin up with his finger, right up until she met his eyes.

"You would be the first to know." Jaden reassured.

 **:*:**

Later the same day, everyone from first years to third years, from teachers to other staff members were piled into the largest arena hall the Academy had to offer. The students were placed in the stands, grouped to everyone's surprise not by their dorm - but rather by who they happened to come with. Meaning that Chloe, Alexis, Jaden and Jesse were seated next to each other, around halfway through the lower stands.

"What do you guys think this is all about?" Chloe asked, while taking her seat next to Jesse.

"I have no idea." Alexis replied, with her gaze wondering to the boy sitting next to her. Jaden. He and Jesse hadn't said a word since the announcement had come. Everyone else had been jumping up from their seats nervous about what was going on, but Jaden and Jesse had just shared a look and started to make their way towards the stadium.

 _They know something._ a voice inside Alexis' head whispered.

 _He would've told you IF there was something going on._ The more reasonable voice said inside her head.

She didn't have the time to ponder any further, as the teachers - who were all standing in the very middle of the arena - told everyone to shut up and listen to what Chancellor Shephard was about to say.

"Thank you all for coming. It is in our best interest to inform you of a secret that has been going on for many decades. Even millenias." Shephard started. There was a million thoughts running through Alexis' head.

"The information I am about to tell you is to be handled with extreme caution. The information given here is going to affect everything we do from this point onwards, and ultimately if humanity is going to survive." Shephard continued, with his eyes wondering around the stands, looking for anyone that would disapprove of his words.

Jaden had felt Alexis tense next to him. His instinct had got him to reach for her hand, to which she had replied with a suspicious look, and as Jaden was about to curse himself for doing such a stupid move and was already pulling his hand back away, Alexis had taken it. Squeezing it reasurringly, whilst smiling one of the sweetest smiles Jaden had ever seen.

"Is there anyone, who feels like they will not be ready to hear this information, and would rather stay ignorant and go on with their lives in a peaceful manner, having nothing to do with the threat we are facing?" Shephard asked, with his voice echoing the stadium. Slowly, one there and a few elsewhere stood up stating that they wished not to know about what was about to go on.

"We won't hold this against you. Please, pack your bags. Your ship out will leave in an hour. I will see all of you after this conflict has been solved." Chancellor stated as the 30 or so students that had stood up passed him, giving the man a respectful nod.

"Now for the rest of you! I will tell you something that will change your life." He continued. Shephard started explaining everything he had told Jaden earlier that day, and obviously the same thing Jesse had heard from Jaden. They were probably the only students not to react in any manner of disbelief, worry or anxiety to what they heard Shephard say. Instead, Jaden's gaze was focused on the man with black robes. He was sitting amongst the teachers, but only now had Jaden noticed him. He looked like he was middle aged, a fairly fit build, judging by what he saw of the man.

"And to fight this darkness, we will need each and every one of you!" Chancellor finished his speech, waking Jaden up from his thoughts.

"Now, dear students, there are many roles to fill, we will need surveillance teams, we need to setup barracks to train each and everyone of you to your respective tasks, and most of all we will need willpower and solidarity in order to win." Chancellor Shephard signaled the man in the black robes to stand up.

"This here is Casimir, he will be your -" There was a small pause before Shephard concluded. "Well, for a few of you he will be your mentor, and for the rest of you he will be your boss. His orders are yours to fullfill, whatever they may be."

The man in the black robes slowly nodded respectively to Shephard and then took his place behind the microphone.

"I have no big speech prepared, but I do have a huge mission to for a very special person. The person who we rely on for all of us to survive. I would like for Jaden Yuki to stand up please." The words echoed the stadium, leaving everyone gasping for air. Jaden could feel how Alexis' hand tighthened it's grip on his, but she had to let go in order for him to stand up, and so Jaden looked at Alexis reassuringly and guided her hand off.

"Ah, There you are. You Jaden Yuki, have been chosen to travel to the temple of the Wanderer's in order to learn about the seven world pillars and their locations, and the traps and threats you will face on each of them. If you do not succeed on your mission, all hope will be lost, and our efforts to save humanity will be in vain. You are allowed to choose six others to journey with you to face these dangers."

Jaden felt the gazes on his back, everyone staring at him. He knew what he wanted to say.

"I choose, Jesse Anderson, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Bastion Misawa, Chloe Riverton and Alexis Rhodes to go with me, but only if they so choose themselves. I wont force anyone." Jaden finally spoke, with a clear voice that could be heard throughout the stadium, even tho he knew that everyone he had chosen was sitting right beside him.

And so, one by one, taking example from Alexis each of the chosen stood up and said. "I accept your offer to join." After a long silence of the seven of them standing up, Casimir spoke again.

"So it is then. The Chosen Seven are now present. May the eternal light guide you."

* * *

 **A/N:** I apologize for this chapter being a little bit ( " A Little ") Confusing, but I had to try to fit all of that information into one chapter, so that it would all make sense, and thus the quality of the chapter may not be as good in terms of writing, but it has a lot of the information needed covered to go onwards, and thus the future chapters I can again focus more on the quality of writing. Thank you for reading, leave a review and have an awesome day! :)

Until next time, peace out!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late update and very short chapter (Only 1k words), but this had to be split and the other part is going to be around 3-5k Words so dont worry! (More info in the authors note after the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jaden and the his chosen crew had been called to the chancellor's office for last prepping before heading out on their mission.

"So let me get this right, again." Jaden started, "I can only take six people with me because of practical reasons?"

"Yes, it would be very impractical to take, say 20 or 50 people with you, considering you have to have transportation, food, and supplies for everyone, and also because the more people go the more of them are at risk of dragging you behind. You seven, are just the right size for keeping care and looking out for each other. Not too small to feel like you are alone, and not too big to be unable to control." Chancellor Shephard calmly answered.

"And also -" Cashmir stood up from his seat and walked towards one of the paintings in the room whilst talking to the crew. "The places you are going and paths you are taking won't support a bigger mass of people. For example, your first destination the Temple of the Wanderers, in Granite Falls wont be a place where a mob of 50 people would be able to go. If you are lucky, all seven of you will make it there unharmed, with some luck that is."

Jaden could feel Alexis tense up beside him, and as he looked around, he could see that some of the crew grew anxious.

"Look guys." Jaden said softly, and quietly. "You don't have to come if you are afraid. I wont hold it against any of you if you decide to stay here." He finished.

There was a long silence, which was only broken by Cashmir doing whatever he was doing at the painting. Poking it? Maybe? Jaden didn't know, he didn't care.

Finally Syrus spoke.

"And let you have all the fun?"

"Or take all the glory?" Jesse continued with a smile

"Or let you have all the greatest duels and adventures?" Bastion finished.

"Never ever would we let you go alone." Chloe confirmed.

A small smile made it's way to Jaden's lips. He knew he had made the right choice choosing his friends. They were the most loyal people he knew, and he knew that with them on his side, the mission wouldn't be impossible. Cashmir returned to the table where the crew waited, he was carrying a piece of paper, old paper that is. Jaden couldn't remember what it was called, parchment maybe?

Cashmir laid the parchment onto the table and opened the folds to it's full length. It was some ancient language, Jaden could see it wasn't english.

"This is the prophecy of the Old God, it's a prophecy that the Oracle of the first Wanderer saw and wrote down. It says."

" _Within the darkest night, there shall rise a new knight._

 _A Knight whom once was king, of the gentle darkness that lays within._

 _Before he can fulfill his destiny, he must first find peace._

 _That starts from Granite falls, where he will look for these"_

 _* **On the piece of parchment there was a drawing of an eye, that was on the loop end of a key.***_

There was a long silence after Cashmir had finished reading the prophecy. Jaden may not know the language written on the parchment, and he may not know what everything in the prophecy meant, but it had lit a spark inside him. A spark that told him he was part of something bigger now, and that this was his destiny.

"This isn't the whole prophecy. As you can see, the parchment is ripped from the bottom, meaning that most likely the rest of the prophecy is in the Temple of Wanderers in Granite Falls. That is where you are headed." Cashmir then rolled the parchment back, handing it to Jaden, with something else aswell, a small note. "It contains the insturctions on how to reach the temple when you are close to it. No need to open it now. It will all make sense when you get there.

Chancelor Shephard stood up, signaling the crew to stand up aswell.

"You are from this point onwards on your own, I wish the best of luck to you each in your efforts, and may the light guide you." Shephard said as he then hugged everyone, and signaled them to leave the room.

 **:*:**

The crew had packed and were all walking with their bags full of money, basic survival supplies and such towards the dock of the Academy where a speed boat awaited them.

"Do you have any idea where to go first?" Syrus asked. He probably didn't mean to insult Jaden, but the word came out a bit harsh.

"Yes, we are headed to Granite Falls." Jaden answered bluntly.

"The one in Washington?" Jesse asked.

"Nope, the ones in China."

* * *

 **A/N:** I apologize again for the short chapter, but it's due to me cutting the original chapter in half as I want the first bit of traveling (which will have (SPOILER SPOILER) the first duel aswell (finally)) to be completely in one chapter rather than split into this and the next one. So expect the next chapter to be around 3-5k Words!

 **ALSO, I would like yout feedback on the little prohpecy part, good or bad idea? Good rhymes or not? And any reviews of the story are appreaciated!**

Have a wonderful day, and cya next time! :3


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I got this up to you guys as soon as possible. 4k words, as promised. Sorry for the lack of content last chapter, hopefully this is more so worth the wait. Enjoy! "Xuánmiào " Is supposed to be chinese for "Mysterious". Don't know if it actually is, but oh well.

 **Chapter V: The Vanguard**

"So, where to?" Asked Jesse.

Unfortunately, Jaden had no idea for an answer. They had wondered around the Xuánmiào National Park for a whole day, unable to find what they were looking for, which was the path that would guide them to granite falls, and more importantly the temple of the wanderers. But instead of finding "A well marked and easily recognizable path" As Cashmir had described it, they were lost somewhere in the middle of the chinese jungle.

"Can we just rest for a bit? Get our thoughts together and such." Chumley reasoned. "You know, we havent slept in 28 hours.." He continued to make his point.

Jaden looked around the crew to meet everyones pleading eyes. They needed rest. And he didn't want to be the one to deny it from them.

"Sure, go ahead, let's set up camp here and stay here for the night. After all, its getting late and this might be the only open spot in this jungle for all we know." Jaden answered.

Everyone's expressions lit up in relief.

"I'll go setup the tents." Chumley and Syrus said In unison.

"I'll have a look at the directions and instructions Cashmir gave us, there might be something we are missing." Bastion noted.

"Me and Chloe can start on preparing something to eat, if you two get the fire wood." Jesse proposed to Jaden and Alexis.

"Sounds good to me." Jaden said, only after speaking realizing everyone's amused looks that they were throwing towards Jaden and Alexis. They had planned this. He knew it.

"What are you all grinning about? Dont you have a job to do?" Alexis pointed out sharply, but the sparkle in the corner of her eye told the full story. She wasn't mad.

They wondered off into the woods with Alexis, in search of some usable fire wood, and maybe just a little bit of peace and time together. They gathered wood and some dry shrubbery to help start the fire, and on their way back they were in for a surprise.

"Hey Jaden, have a look at this." Alexis said, grabbing the sleeve of her friend and dragging him back next to her, almost causing Jaden to trip over.

"What are we looking at Lex?" Jaden asked confused as ever.

"You mean you cant see it?" Alexis replied, looking dumbfounded. Jaden looked again. He put the fire wood he had gathered down onto the ground. And then he rushed straight into what they were looking at. Alexis looked at Jaden act like a a little kid, trying to catch and play with the fireflies that were all around.

"You were right Lex, I wouldn't want to miss playing with these things. They are awesome!" Jaden exclaimed happily, until Alexis rolled her eyes and dragged him back to where she stood.

'He can be such a child sometimes' she thought.

"No you idiot.. The fireflies, they look almost like they are trying to show us something." Alexis continued, pointing at the direction of a huge flock of fireflies, that were steadily landing onto the ground, almost as if forming the edges of a path into the thick forrest.

"A well marked and easily recognizable path" Jaden mumbled.

"What?"

"A well marked and easily recognizable path" Jaden repeated a little louder this time. "That's what Cashmir said, this must be it Lex!" Jaden exclaimed.

"I don't know Jay, I mean yeah it kind of looks like a path, but dont you think the path should be visible at daytime too?" Alexis tried to reason.

"I assumed so at first too, but come to think of it, doesn't it make sense that it can't be seen during the day when there is more likely to be people here, where as at night its not likely that any people are wondering around in these woods. Except for the people who know what they are looking for!" Jaden explained. He could see Alexis' expression change slightly, from doubt, into interest.

"I mean, whats the point of making a super secret temple and hiding it away from sight if you are going to make a pathway there that can be seen all the time by everyone." Jaden carried on.

Alexis' seemed to have caught onto Jaden's idea.

"Well, it doesn't sound so crazy when you say it like that, but I think we should still let the gang rest for a while. They are all tired. And I wouldn't mind some sleep aswell." Alexis said with her expression turning into one of pleading. "So maybe we can come here again after we have rested for a night, and follow that 'road' the night after?" She proposed.

Jaden wanted to insist on getting the crew and going right away, but he couldn't say no to Alexis. Besides, he knew it somewhere in himself, that she was right. She always was.

"Yeah, alright, we better head back to camp then." Jaden said

They made their way through the thick forrest and walked into the camp feeling happy and joyful, until they saw that their friends weren't the only ones waiting at the camp. All of their friends had two boys or girls dressed into fully black outfits complete with a red belt besides them, holding swords at their throats, ready to slice them at any given moment.

"I presume you must be Jaden." A girl spoke. Jaden turned his gaze to face a dark haired girl. She had an athletic build, long hair that reached her upper back on a ponytail, and she was actually pretty beautiful in Jaden's opinion.

"Let my friends go. Now!" was all Jaden could manage for an answer.

"What business do you have in the woods of the Vanguard." The girl inquired.

"We are -" Jaden quickly remembered what Shephard had said to him before they left Duel Academy. _'Trust no one Jaden.'_ "just passing by." Jaden completed his sentence.

"I dont think that people just pass by the thickets of this forrest, why are you really here?" The girl continued the interrogation.

"As he said, we are just passing by." Alexis stepped in. "And who are you anyways?" Syrus had the courage to mumble from behind the sharp sword laid onto his throat.

"That, is none of your business." The girl answered fiestily.

"Look, we want to continue our trip, so how about this, we duel. You and me. I win, you let my friends go, and you tell me who you are and what Vanguard is. You win, and I tell you what we are really doing here, plus you can take me, but not my friends as a prisoner. Deal?" Jaden asked.

The girl looked around her at her comrades that one by one as they met her gaze lowered their swords from the throats of Jaden's friends. "Sounds fair. Get your game on." she concluded when her gaze returned to meet Jadens.

"Hey! That was my line! Oh well, whatever." Jaden said as he activated his duel disk, and drew his starting hand.

 **:*:**

(Jaden LP: 800), (Vanguard Girl: 1400)

"And now, to finish this once and for all, Elemental HERO Neos, attack Vanguard directly!" Jaden yelled as his white and red warrior bursted into an attack, lowering his opponents life points to 0."

"And that's that." Jaden concluded, but the show was not over yet, since the vanguard members that hadn't dueled raised their swords back up to the crews throats.

"Hey! We had a deal!" Jaden yelled. "I know, and we still do." The girl sighed. "Vanguard! Lower your arms. Neophytes, follow Max back to training camp, rest of you, you have tasks to do, GO." She ordered her comrades.

The Vanguard members were quick to obey, and so thei sprung into movement and disappeared quickly back into the woods. "Sorry about that, they are not used to their leader losing, im Katiyana, but most call me Kat." The girl introduced herself while taking a sit on a rock.

"Okay, Katiyana, why did your organization attack us? I mean, who are you guys."

Katiyana took a long look at Jaden and then slowly answered.

"We are the Vanguard, protectors of the ancient, and warriors of the Wanderers."

* * *

 **A/N:** It has been a long time since an update, and I get that. Im sorry. But the next update after this is tomorrow. Stay tuned! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave a review and tell me what you think! It helps me stay motivated and to update sooner! :3 Stay positive guys!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I rewrote the chapter because the first version I posted was actually unfinished and I apologize for that!Everything should be worded much more smoothly now and there's a whole bunch of new dialoque aswell which ties the chapter better together. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

 **YuGiOh! GX: Wanderer's Chronicles**

 **Chapter VI: Granite Falls**

"So let me get this straight, you protect the Temple of the Wanderer's in Granite Falls?" Jaden asked.

"For the hundredth time Jaden, yes." Kat replied while using a sharpening stone to sharpen the blade of her sword.

"So that means you can just take us there?" Jaden pushed on.

"Also for the hundredth time. No." Kat replied, seemingly annoyed at the situation.

As Jaden sank furthermore into his conversation with Kat the rest of the crew were enjoying the food prepared by Jesse and Chloe, which turned out to be some sort of pre-cooked chicken and rice.

"They've been having that same conversation for hours now." Syrus pointed out with a sigh, whilst taking one last bite of his chicken.

"Jaden sure is stubborn, but I think he might have met his match today." Jesse pointed out, getting a few smiles from the crew. It had been a hard road getting to where they were at, and they were only at the very beginning. There was no telling on what would lie ahead of them once they actually made it closer to the Temple, and furthermore - the world pillars.

"Right, if everyone has eaten, I think it would be good to get that sleep, we have a long way to go the next night." Alexis pointed out, standing up from the rock she had been sitting on, swiping the dust off her shorts.

"Why are we travelling at night?" Chumley moaned whilst grabbing the last chicken leg there was onto his plate.

"Yeah, why cant we scour the woods during the daytime, you know, when we can actually see something.." Syrus sarcastically continued.

"Im sure Jaden will explain it to you guys once he is done with -" Alexis was cut out. "Talking to his new girlfriend?" Jesse proposed teasingly, lifting his attention from the map he had been studying. Receiving a whole lot of laughter from everyone Jesse felt like the joke had been well taken, until he saw Alexis' 'I'll kill you look.' The corner of her mouth gave her away though, since Jesse and the others could see, she was holding back a smile.

"Yes with that." Alexis finally replied with a yawn. "Anyways, im going to take some rest -"

"With Jaden?" Syrus continued whilst bursting out to laughter with Jesse.

Alexis just ended up rolling her eyes at the boys and telling Chloe to be quiet when she came into the tent. The rest of the crew slowly finished up on their meals and with sleepy heads and full stomachs they one by one went into their tents, Bastion and Jesse, Syrus and Chumley and Alexis and Chloe bunked together, leaving Jaden a whole tent for himself.

"You should get some rest you know, you have a long road ahead of you." Kat pointed out, sheathing her sword and resting it onto the stone next to her. She turned her gaze towards Jaden. Jaden liked her. He knew he'd only known her for less then a day and in that time she had basically threatened to kill all of his friends, but still he liked her. Her personality was a breath of fresh air, and although she was tough and a little harsh she kind of intrigued Jaden. After all, what she had told Jaden about how she had grown up with the Wanderer's and how she had learned the hard way what it meant to survive. There had been a whole lot of adventure and magic in her life for sure.

"Best of luck on your quest dear Jaden, may the eternal light guide you." Kat said as she was ready to make her leave.

"Wait, Kat!" Jaden said, in an effort to get an answer to a guestion that had bothered him from the beginning of his journey. _'Who better to ask then her? She's seen a lot during her adventures, she'll help me right?'_ Jaden pondered one last time.

Kat turned around looking straight at Jaden.

"It's just that I feel so lost with this whole mission. Everything just feels like its losing its meaning, its like the magic from the world is gone, you know?" Jaden said his head down so that Kat couldn't see the defeat in his face. Kat slowly took a few steps closer embracing Jaden in a warm hug. "It might be just that im not used to these kind of adventures or that I'm not a good leader, but it feels wrong putting the crew in danger." Jaden continued to mumble. Before breaking the hug she told Jaden to shut his eyes and to keep them shut. Jaden obeyed and as Kat broke the embrace she spoke:

"There's still a whole lot of magic in this world dear Jaden. From the smallest illusion to the grandest spell, from the smallest rune to the largest floating island there is magic. All you need to do is open your eyes and see." She lifted Jaden's head up by placing her finger under his chin. Jaden realised that she wanted him to open his eyes. When Jaden opened his eyes he saw something he didn't expect. Kat looked gorgeous. No. Literally, she looked stunning. Her hair was open, she was wearing a white dress, but the weirdest thing was in her eyes. They glowed white. As in pure white. She took Jaden's hands in hers and spoke once more.

"You need to let go and believe that what you do is right. You need to trust in you and your friends." Kat continued, her voice echoing softly in the woods. "And as what comes to you feeling like its wrong for you to put your friends in danger, you need to remember that they willingly followed you. They will always have your back Jaden, just like you have theirs. Remember that."She finished her speech.

Before Jaden could reply, she leaned in giving Jaden a soft kiss on his cheek. "Goodbye Dear Jaden, we will meet again, for your journey has only begun." With that Kat turned around and as quickly as the white clothes had appeared on her they disappeared leaving her with the same black outfit and familiar ponytail she had first had. She only looked behind her once. Just a little peek over the shoulder and a wink of the still white glowing eye.

' _That sure was something magical alright..'_ Jaden thought to himself as he prepared to get some sleep.

 **:*:**

The crew had slept, eaten and packed up and were now in the spot where Jaden and Alexis had previously seen the fireflies. Seemed like Alexis' theory was right, the fireflies were still there, forming a path deeper into the forrest. The road led them towards a ever steepening cliffside, until all they could walk on was a path wide enough for just and just 1 person. On both sides there was a steep drop back into the jungle.

"You sure this is the right way Jay?" Chumley questioned. "I mean, this would be hard by day but at night this is near impossible!" Syrus reasoned.

"This is the right way, just keep on walking guys, it shouldn't be long." _'I hope'_ he continued in his head.

The crew continued on the path until they were faced by a waterfall. The water was falling from such high ground you couldn't see the top of it since the clouds were blocking it from view. There was no cavern behind the waterfall, and seemingly no more path from what the gang figured out by taking a quick look around. There was however a pair of hanging ladders behind the waterfall."

"I think I know what we need to do Jaden." Bastion spoke out. "The parchment that the riddles and the first part of the oracle's prophecy was written on had a riddle explaining how to gain access to the Wanderer's Temple. "Only those with the purest of intentions may enter the temple / to prove your worth, the road will be long and narrow / you will have to swim upstream through the waters of the pure / and in the end you still might be met with an arrow / Always take caution or you will fall into the tainted's lure." Bastion quoted.

"Whoever made that clearly had no idea of rhyming." Jesse joked.

"So what do you guys think it means?" Chloe asked.

"I would assume the long and narrow road to be the mountainside road that we just traveled on for a good hour or so." Syrus said.

"That would make total sense, considering the riddle said that "to prove your worth the road will be long and narrow" and yeah, this wouldn't be so hard to climb by day. But we have to take into account that you can only see this place at nightime, since during daytime it would be impossible to find this road with all the smog covering it. Meaning it definately means this road." Bastion reasoned.

"And the waters of the pure must then be the waterfall and the pond." Alexis completed the thought process gazing over to the flowing water.

"Right so lets get going then!" Jaden jumped into the water with the backpack containing a jungle knife and other essential survival equipment.

To his surprise as soon as he grabbed the ladder, he was pulled under the surface of the water. It felt like something was gripping him tightly from underneath, with the intention to pull him downwards. Even though he tried to fight back by kicking and wriggling from the grip that was pulling him down under, it didn't help. It just made him sink faster. He was starting to lose all faith in surviving and his physical strength was running out as the light from above began to fade. Just as he was about to give up he saw something.

He saw Kat, or atleast that's what he thought he saw. It was kind of hard seeing underwater, but he was pretty sure he recognized the white glow from the clothes and her eyes. Even though she was underwater, her hair was perfectly normal, and clothes still and not floating like they should have been. She gently nudged Jaden making him drop his backpack, immediately lessening the grip that was pulling on Jaden. Jaden heard the same soft echoing voice he had heard earlier in the woods speak inside his head; 'May the eternal light guide you.' and afterwards Jaden felt a surge of energy running through him and to his surprise he didn't feel anything pulling him down anymore at all, he got to the surface with no problems, and upon plopping up to the surface he was completely dry as if he never even went underwater.

"JADEN!" His friends yelled from a slight distance away, all still wearing their backpacks.

"BACKPACKS, TAKE THE BACKPACKS OFF! QUICKLY!" Jaden yelled back, trying to make them understand that it was the jungle knifes and other equipment inside the backpack that could be used as weaponry that made them look like an enemy. The crew didn't react though, being too stunned about what had just happened.

"BACKPACKS TAKE THEM OFF NOW AND THROW THEM TO THE BEACH!" Jaden yelled and the first to oblige was Bastion whom threw his gear back onto the beach and started to swim towards Jaden. Syrus however didn't listen to Jaden and started also swimming towards him, and before he could reach him Syrus sank under.

"Everyone throw the bags away and go up the ladder!" Jaden yelled. "Bastion take a deep breath. We need to get Syrus." The boys took a lungful of air and dove. They dived as deep as they could and just barely they were able to reach Syrus. With air running out they were faced with two options, either swim back up and abandon Syrus, or risk drowning. Abandoning Sy' was out of question for Jaden, he wouldn't let this happen again, not after what happened with Zane.

Jaden pointed at Syrus' backpack signaling Bastion that they needed to remove it. Both of them took one of the straps and once the bag started sinking Syrus was able to start swimming back up. Just as they were starting to run out of strength, a third boy appeared underwater. It was Jesse. He had dived after Jaden and Bastion to save Syrus and he helped the boys to bring Sy back to surface.

*GAAAASP* The boys reached the surface gasping for air, and before they knew it Jaden had Alexis hugging him, almost drowning the both of them while Chloe was all over Jesse. "I could have lost you." they could hear her whisper to Jesse as they all tried to calm down.

"So that's what the 'purest intentions' meant" Bastion noted still having a hard time breathing.

The gang were tired but knew they had to carry on and so they started to climb the ladder. Jaden leading the pack and Chumley as the very last one to follow. After a while of climbing they made it to the top of a ridge where the ladder was attached safely and securely to a huge boulder.

When they finally had caught their breath enough to look around what they saw was beautiful. It was almost as if out of a fairytale. It was an actual floating island. Infront of them rose a floating island home to what seemed like a beautiful tropical garden, and one of the grandest temples Jaden had ever witnessed. Not even the wildest imaginary drawings he had seen online compared to what he saw in front of him. It was a chinese / buddhist style pagoda that also had smaller brick walls going around the temple grounds with multiple smaller settlements around it.

"Well would you look at that." Jesse said, clearly awestruck by what he saw.

"A castle in the skies.." Bastion continued while resting down on the riverbed.

The rest of the gang sat down next to him in order to regain strength and to assess the situation at hand, after all, for all they knew, the dangers weren't over yet.

"Did you guys see it?" Jaden asked, excited about the appearance of Kat.

"See what?" Alexis questioned.

"Kat. She helped me up from the tainted's lure." Jaden explained.

"Jaden.. Kat couldn't have been there. We never saw her." Chloe said understandingly.

"Yeah Jay, you could be just hallucinating, after all you were pretty low on oxygen." Bastion reasoned.

"I guess you guys are right.." Jaden said, with a blank stare into the distance. _'I could have swore it was real'_

During the small rest the crew were having they didn't notice that three men dressed into identical black and gold robes that covered their whole bodies had approached them. The men didn't seem hostile though so Jaden saw no reason to jump into action.

"What's up?" Jaden asked casually from the men.

"Welcome Jaden Yuki, and the chosen, to the temple of the Wanderer's!"

* * *

 **A/N:** That's it for today! Again, apologies for uploading the unfinished chapter first, it was completely my bad, I hope it wont happen again, but hey - no one is perfect. Next time we'll get to learn more about the temple, the history behind the wanderer's and what's next for the gang on their quest. Also some JXA devolopment in the chapter coming out next, you wont want to miss it! R &R! :)

Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS IS AN UPDATED AND EDITED VERSION OF THE ORIGINAL 7th CHAPTER. THIS CONTAINS ATLEAST 500 WORDS MORE OF DIALOQUE AND DESCRIPTIVE WRITING AND IS VERY DIFFERENT TO THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER, IT IS SUGGESTED YOU READ THIS REWRITE, EVEN IF YOU HAVE READ THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER 7.**

 **A/N:** After a whole lot of stuff coming in my way, such as a storm knocking out my internet, and my pc's power supply breaking down and after getting a new power supply my liquid cooling system signing itself out were just a bunch of many unfortunate events that occured one after another resulting me not being able to update. This is now a "filler chapter" - a rewrite of the original of the original 7th chapter, and it progresses more in terms of character relations and backstories rather than the major plot. For those who don't know what a pagoda is, it's a chinese styled temple building. Hope you guys enjoy!

WARNING!: This chapter contains some adult subjects, not extravagant enough for me to have to rate this story M for Mature, but just some, so if that's not your thing, you can skip this chapter. Again, the adult subjects aren't that severe / extravagant so it's nothing too bad, but just in case there's some real young readers, proceed with caution. Enjoy!

* * *

 **YuGiOh! GX: Wanderer's Chronicles**

 **Chapter VII - The temple pt.1**

The crew had been led through the temple grounds into the dormitories where they had each been given their own room with sufficient living arrangements. The Wanderer's had informed the crew that they were welcome to look around the temple grounds as long as they wouldn't interfere with anything that was going on, and also as long as they wouldn't try to break into anywhere that was locked. After supper most of the gang however decided to head into their rooms for some sleep, after all the soft pillows and a good nights sleep were a temptation they couldn't refuse. Jaden however didn't feel like sleeping and instead was laying awake on his bed, almost certain everyone was already asleep.

He was sunk deep into his thoughts as he heard a knock on his door. Jaden took his earbuds out of his ears and laid his iPhone onto his nightstand. He slowly walked towards the door while asking "Who's there?"

"It's me." A soft female voice spoke from behind the door.

Jaden opened the door to reveal Alexis who was wearing a pair of white converse shoes, a pair of minishorts made out of jeans aswell as a white crop top which revealed her fit body more so than normal. Her outfit highlighted her curves all the way from her trained butt to her breasts which had both grown larger during the summer. Jaden had to admit, she looked hot. The amazing sight however didn't stop there, somehow just the fact that Alexis had her long hair locked on a ponytail made her look even more beautiful than usual, in a casual kind of way. Jaden liked it, a lot.

After realizing he had been staring at Alexis with his jaw dropped for a good while, he finally spoke.

"Hey Lex, what's up?"

Alexis smiled a bit before answering. "Get your eyes back into your head." making Jaden blush from embarrassment.

"So.. I was wondering, since I couldn't sleep if you'd maybe want to hang out? You know.. see the temple grounds together or something? Or we could just chill and listen to music. Anything works." Alexis proposed with a shy look, which was odd, given that Jaden was used to seeing a much more confident side of Alexis. After all, she was the number one girl on campus in terms of dueling, and to most also in terms of looks and intellect.

"Yeah, sounds great, we haven't had much time to catch up after the summer with all the crazy stuff going on anyways." Jaden said, closing the door behind him and signing towards the exit that lead out of the dormitory.

The two of them walked out of the dorm feeling great about the presence of each other. They walked around the premises together seeing some Wanderer's performing evening rituals and some others still eating their evening meals. They looked around for the temple gardens which they had seen by a glance when they had been brought to the temple, and it was not long before they found them.

They were absolutely stunning. Keeping in mind they were located on a floating island the garden was pretty extreme. The garden was split into different parts, all representing a different kind of vegetation from the other ones. One for example had palm trees and small bushes, representing mediterranean vegetation while another part of the garden was actually covered in snow, and represented a tundra. To both, Jaden and Alexis' surprise there were even animals in their own respective environments. In the middle of all this " chaos" there was a pagoda. Not as big as the main one in the middle of the temple grounds, but it wasn't that small either. Despite of thinking that total chaos should reign in such a garden where complete opposites collided, it was somehow very harmonious. The animals werent fighting. The shrubbery from different areas wasn't spreading into the area of each other.

"It's beautiful." Alexis stated, breaking the silence the two of them had had walking around the garden. They had climbed ontop of the pagoda, idea courtesy of one Jaden Yuki. An idea Alexis wasn't first too keen on, but had followed along with it once Jaden had insisted that the garden would look amazing from up top. He had been right.

"It sure is." Jaden seconded her opinion.

He turned his gaze towards Alexis who was starting to shiver slightly. "You cold?" Jaden asked, with a sliver of worry passing by his expression.

"Im fine." Alexis replied, keeping her gaze on the garden. Jaden knew she was lying though so without hesitation he took off his red varsity jacket placing it over Lex's shoulders and at the same time she leaned in to Jaden's shoulder turning her gaze up onto the stars which shone in the night sky like small diamonds.

"You know Lex, there's been something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time." Jaden started breaking the gentle and understanding silence between the two. He had to get this out of his head. Alexis turned her gaze to meet Jaden's. She didn't say anything, but her actions indicated she was listening.

"Ever since we first met the first year I've come to like you more and more. I mean, at first we had our differences, and you had your boyfriend who annoyed the hell out of me, but we figured it out and became friends." Jaden continued, growing more uncertain about this being the right thing to do.

Alexis looked at Jaden with surprise evident on her face. She hadn't expected Jaden to bring up the events of last year. Least of all her relationship with Matt. "That's history Jay, all of it. Except the part of us being friends, that's hopefully forever." Alexis replied, with a small smile.

"I know it is, but what Im saying isn't actually related to that. Well it sort of is.. I mean, this whole mission we're on and the challenge it proposes to us, plus the danger it puts us in. I dont know Lex, but it just feels like without you I wouldn't be able to do it." Jaden said, still not making his point clear. She didn't reply, at first, but before Jaden could continue Alexis spoke.

"You can always count on me having your back Jay." she said with a comforting smile.

 _'This is it. Now or never.'_ Jaden contemplated in his head.

"It's just that. Ever since last summer I've felt a whole different about you Lex. Being away from you all summer just changed things. I mean, you're still my friend no doubt about that, but I just feel like we could be a whole lot more than just friends.." Jaden completed his speech. His heart was pumping out of his chest. He was feeling anxious and scared. He should've never said anything.

Alexis seemed to be picking up on his anxiousness since she tensed up ever so slightly, but Jaden felt it.

Jaden couldn't look her in the eye, he was too nervous. He had revealed the one thing that had been bothering him ever since he had carried her out of Eraxia. Finally, after a good while of silence, this time it hadn't been nice like before, Alexis lifted herself from the lean she had on Jaden's shoulder.

"Look Jay, first of all me and Matt were together for a long time. It's not easy starting and maintaining a serious relationship, and when one of those ends, it's not just as simple as 'Well im going to get a new boyfriend.' Not for me anyways, I don't fall in love easily." Alexis started.

"You call Matt a serious boyfriend?" Jaden laughed out out of nervousness. Alexis shot back a deadly look. 'There goes all chances, im an idiot.' Jaden cursed himself in his head. "The fact that he was a complete asshole only occured to me a little time before we broke up. You know, when you and him had that big fight you resolved ultimately with a duel." Alexis continued.

"Yeah, I remember that." Jaden replied, this time controlling his anxiousness and not bursting out anything stupid.

"Of course I broke up immediately with him immediately after I heard what he tried to do to you due to losing, but to be honest, not all the times with him were bad. You have to understand Jaden, im not really looking for anything." Alexis said. Jaden was overcome with emotion and he just yelled at Alexis.

"Yeah I get it alright! You don't want anything with me, you could've just said so." Jaden yelled out. He got up and was preparing to leave, but Alexis too his hand.

"Jaden, im not done." She said with a firm tone. Jaden fought the urge to just run away from this situation and forget that it ever happened, but he decided to stay and so he sat back down next to Alexis.

"However, even though im not really looking for something, my feelings towards you changed over the summer also. I missed you a lot, obviously, but I grew more fond and attached to you in a way I've never been attached to any of my friends. Not even Matt. Also, I have to admit, you are the only guy I care about as more than just a friend." Alexis started getting Jaden's heart pumping a million miles per hour.

"Close your eyes." Alexis whispered to Jaden. Jaden obeyed.

She slowly leaned in towards Jaden laying one of her hands onto Jaden's trained chest and one onto his leg while laying the softest of kisses onto his lips. The buzz was amazing, a euphoric feeling ran throughout Jaden's body as Alexis touched her and as their lips met, and even though the kiss was short lived, the feeling following it wouldn't fade for a long time.

She broke the kiss and fondled Jaden's cheek with her hand in order to make him open his eyes again.

"This doesn't mean that we're together Jaden, but if we take it slow and see where this goes, maybe one day we will be." Alexis explained the situation. Jaden was lost for words. This was amazing. The best day of his life, even better than getting into Duel Academy.

Alexis didn't wait for a reply, and seemingly just read the expression on Jaden's face as a good enough answer. She got up telling Jaden she'd go get some sleep, and upon handing him back the varsity jacket she leaned back in landing another peck on his cheek.

"Good Night Jay."

* * *

As I told you guys. Character relations! This chapter has now been rewritten and re-edited for a better reading experience for you guys. I hope you enjoyed it.

Reviews would be mighty appreciated so I would know what you guys liked or didn't like about this chapter devoloping Alexis and Jaden's relationship! So review away if you would be so kind!

Anyways, until next time!


End file.
